1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for charging multiple mobile devices. The present invention specifically relates to an apparatus and method for charging multiple mobile devices in a public restaurant or bar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile electrical devices, such as mobile phones, have become a necessary component of most people's life. Most people constantly carry have a mobile electrical device. However, these devices require charging. In public venues, such as restaurants and bars, charging a mobile electrical device is difficult. Unless the patron is carrying a mobile charger for the mobile electrical device, and the patron is seated near a power outlet, charging a mobile electrical device is impossible. Further, leaving a mobile electrical device on a table of a restaurant or bar opens the possibility of water damage to the device due to the presence of food and drink. Thus, restaurants and bars are hazardous environments for mobile electrical devices.
The prior art discusses various methods for charging mobile communication devices such as mobile phones and tablet computers.
Corbins, U.S. Patent Publication Number 20070205744 for a Portable Mobile Phone Charger, discloses a mobile phone charger that includes a housing with a receptacle mounted therein for receiving a power cord adapter, and a power source housed therein and electrically connected to the receptacle for electrically charging a mobile phone.
Rodarte et al., U.S. Patent Publication Number 20060261778, for a Method And Apparatus For Charging A Portable Electrical Device, discloses a charger-to-device interface that self aligns the portable electrical device in the charger for charging.
Purdy et al., U.S. Patent Publication Number 20120119693, for a Battery Charger For Portable Devices And Related Methods, discloses a battery charger that may be used with numerous types of portable devices and associated batteries, and yet which may account for differences between the charging parameters thereof.
The prior art fails to disclose a portable device charger that can charge multiple mobile devices in a hazardous environment such as a restaurant or bar.